Charger Laptop dan Aomine
by Dominic Clearwater
Summary: Ini semua berawal dari Kuroko yang memaksanya untuk mengikuti try out online dan berakhir dengan bertemu pemuda menyebalkan bernama Aomine di café pada Minggu pagi yang cerah.


Gigi gerahamnya berbunyi, sedikit kesal dengan apa yang dibacanya saat ini.

'Pamanku di Kanagawa menikah hari ini, Kagami- _kun_. Maaf aku tak bisa ke _café_ dan mengerjakan _try out online_ bersamamu.'

* * *

 **.**

 **Charger Laptop dan Aomine**

 **Kuroko no Basuke ©** **Fujimaki Tadatoshi**

 **Happy reading!**

 **.**

* * *

 _'Kuroko teme! Kenapa dia ngga bilang beberapa hari sebelumnya, sih?! Ini gue jadi sendirian, kan, ngerjain try out-nya.'_

Muncul urat berbentuk perempatan di pelipisnya.

Pasalnya, Kagami dan Kuroko mengikuti _try out online_ teknik industri yang diadakan oleh salah satu institut ternama di Tokyo. _Try out_ tersebut dikerjakan secara berkelompok, per kelompok terdiri dari dua orang. Awalnya, Kagami tidak tertarik ikut. Dia masih sadar diri, dia tidak semasokis itu untuk tahu secuil pun tentang jurusan teknik yang sudah terkenal dengan mata kuliah matematika dan fisika yang rumit.

Tapi perlu ditekankan bahwa ini semua karena Kuroko.

Waktu pihak institut tersebut membuka stand pendaftaran _try out_ di halaman belakang sekolah, Kuroko tiba-tiba menghilang dari sisi Kagami lalu kembali sepuluh menit kemudian dengan kuitansi yang sudah tercantum nama Kuroko Tetsuya dan Kagami Taiga di tangannya. Pemuda berambut _baby blue_ itu lalu mengucapkan, "Kita akan berjuang untuk mendapatkan _free pass_ di jurusan ini, Kagami- _kun_."

APA MAKSUDNYA COBA?!

Ia bahkan tak menanyakan apakah Kagami ingin mengikuti _event_ tersebut atau tidak.

Tapi, toh, nyatanya nasi sudah menjadi bubur.

Sayang rasanya jika uang Kuroko yang dipakai untuk pendaftaran terbuang sia-sia (Kagami ingin menggantikan setengah dari jumlah biaya pendaftarannya, namun Kuroko memaksa tak mau). Lagipula Kuroko juga sempat membujuk Kagami dengan berkata, "Setahuku teknik industri adalah teknik yang paling tidak 'teknik'. Jurusan itu juga mempelajari pelajaran sosial. Jadi jangan khawatir dengan kemampuan matematika dan fisikamu yang jauh dari batas wajar, Kagami- _kun_."

Jadilah ia bangun pagi-pagi sekali hari ini, (jam enam di akhir pekan sudah termasuk sangat pagi baginya) dan bersiap untuk berangkat ke _café_ di dekat pusat perbelanjaan. _Jeans_ selutut, sepatu basket berwarna putih, kaos polos, jaket hijau _army_ bertuliskan Yeezus Tour, serta _headphone_ menambah nilai estetika dirinya. Ia juga membawa tas ransel di punggungnya berisi laptop, buku tulis kosong dan pena yang kelihatannya tintanya mau habis dalam waktu dekat.

Namun sudah lebih dari setengah jam ia duduk menunggu di _café_ tersebut sambil bermain Vain Glory di ponselnya, teman 'transparan'nya tak kunjung datang. Tak lama, ia pun mendapat _e-mail_ yang membuatnya ingin menghancurkan Kuroko hingga berubah menjadi jutaan partikel kecil. Bahwa Kuroko tak dapat datang dan mengerjakan _try out_ bersamanya. Ingin kembali ke rumah pun rasanya malas karena harus kembali berdesak-desakan menaiki kereta. Akhirnya, ia memesan secangkir _latté_ setelah _espresso_ -nya habis dan mulai membuka laptop di meja bundar di hadapannya.

Sesaat setelah laptop itu sepenuhnya hidup, ia memasukkan kata sandi _wifi_ yang barusan ia tanyakan pada mas-mas kasir dan membuka _browser_. Diketiknya alamat _website try out online_ yang Kuroko berikan lewat _e-mail_ kemudian ia tekan tombol _enter_. Halaman _website_ yang didominasi warna putih dan biru menginvasi pengelihatannya. Menurut petunjuk yang tertera di situ, peserta diperbolehkan mengerjakan _try out_ pada pukul 08.00.

Ia kemudian melihat jam di pojok _taskbar_ laptopnya.

 _'Dua puluh menit lagi.'_

Ia membaca peraturan selanjutnya. _File_ soal dan lembar jawaban dapat diunduh ketika waktu _try out_ dimulai. _Try out_ _online_ yang sudah dikerjakan harus diunggah sebelum jam 10.30, dan skor hasil _try out_ akan diumumkan di _website_ dua minggu setelahnya.

Kagami menghela nafas.

 _'Oke, gue bisa ngerjain ini sendirian tanpa Kuroko.'_

Menunggu dua puluh menit bukanlah waktu yang singkat bila tak tahu apa yang harus dikerjakan. Alhasil, pemuda _redhead_ ini mengedarkan pandangannya ke sekeliling, sekadar membuang waktu. Beruntung bila ia menemukan sesuatu yang menarik untuk dijadikan objek perhatiannya. Pandangannya tertuju pada tiga baris antrean di kasir, kemudian beralih ke pasangan muda-mudi yang sedang bercengkrama ringan di salah satu sudut ruangan, lalu sekelompok gadis-gadis yang sedang terkikik karena lelucon— atau gossip? Entahlah. Ia kembali menghela nafas. Tak ada yang cukup menarik perhatiannya untuk saat ini.

Manik _crimson_ -nya bergulir ke arah dinding kaca yang memisahkan _café_ dengan _pedestrian_. Melihat sibuknya kehidupan kota Tokyo di luar sana, orang-orang itu seperti semut-semut yang sedang berbondong-bondong mencari gula untuk dikumpulkan. Ia berpikir, mungkin dalam kurun waktu beberapa tahun lagi, setelah ia lulus dari bangku SMA dan perkuliahan, ia juga akan menjadi orang-orang seperti itu.

Tatkala ia melamun, pandangannya terusik oleh seseorang yang duduk di arah jarum jam dua. Pria itu berpakaian rapi, lengkap dengan _tuxedo_ berwarna biru tua— senada dengan warna rambutnya. Meskipun kemeja putih dan _tuxedo_ membalut tubuhnya sedemikian rupa, hal tersebut tak menutup fakta bahwa tubuh atletisnya masih tercetak dengan jelas. Dua kancing atas kemeja putihnya terlepas, dasi hitamnya pun sengaja dipasang longgar. Cahaya matahari pagi yang menembus kaca mengenai kulit eksotisnya, sehingga membuat sebagian wajahnya terbayangi oleh tulang hidung mancungnya.

 _'Dia punya selera berpakaian yang bagus. Ma-maksudku bukannya dia keren atau gimana. Well...dia keren sih. Sedikit.'_

Mengalihkan pandangannya dari pemuda yang kelihatannya terpaut sekitar tujuh tahun di atasnya tersebut, ia kembali memusatkan perhatiannya pada layar laptop. Jam digital yang terdapat di pojok kanan bawah layar menunjukkan angka 10.02, tandanya ia sudah diperbolehkan untuk mengerjakan _try out_. Dengan begitu ia menekan tombol _log in_ yang tersedia _web_ , memasukkan _username_ berupa nama tim, beserta _password_ yang sudah diberitahu Kuroko beberapa hari lalu, lantas mengunduh lembar soal serta lembar jawaban yang ada.

Tepat sebelum ia mengerjakan soal, ia memohon pada _Kami-sama_ dalam hati agar diperkuat ketabahannya dan dilancarkan jalannya dalam mengerjakan soal-soal laknat tersebut.

Ia mulai mengerjakan soal yang pertama, subjek matematika. Matanya meneliti deretan angka di hadapannya dan mulai menghitungnya di buku tulis yang ia genggam. Soal ini cukup mudah, hanya persoalan kali dan bagi. Yak! Ia menemukan jawabannya. Ia membuka _file_ lembar jawaban dan kemudian menuliskan opsi C pada nomor satu.

Total soal yang ada adalah seratus dua puluh dan waktu yang tersedia adalah dua jam. Berarti...

' _WADEFAK! Mana bisa gue ngerjain satu soal satu menit doang! Mana yang subjek bahasa panjang-panjang lagi bacaannya.'_

Kagami menggerutu sambil terus mengerjakan soal. Alis bercabangnya menukik tajam membentuk sudut cos 45°. Untungnya soal di nomor-nomor awal masih dapat ia kerjakan dengan mudahnya. Ia sedikit bersyukur dalam hati, berpikir ia tak sepayah yang selama ini ia bayangkan.

Jawaban demi jawaban ia ketik. Sekarang ia sudah mengisi setidaknya tujuh dari lima belas soal subjek matematika. Bosan melihat kumpulan angka-angka (karena ia mulai tidak dapat mengerjakan soal nomor delapan), ia men- _scroll_ halaman ke bagian tes potensial akademik. Satu-satunya bagian yang ia senangi di _try out_ ini adalah TPA karena hanya mengandalkan logika saja. Namun di tengah ia sedang serius mengerjakan, sebuah _pop-up_ muncul di layar, mengatakan bahwa baterai laptopnya tersisa sepuluh persen lagi.

" _Fak_! Gue lupa ngecas sebelum berangkat. Stop kontaknya mana, ya?" Ia menunduk, mencari stop kontak yang barangkali ada di dekatnya. Namun nihil.

Matanya bergerak cepat kesana kemari mencari keberadaan kotak pipih berwarna putih yang menempel di dinding. Tetapi sayangnya hampir semua stop kontak di _cafè_ itu terpakai.

Hampir semua, kecuali satu yang tersisa. Stop kontak itu berada di dekat kaki si pria yang tadi ia amati.

Sempat beberapa saat ia menimbang-nimbang apakah ia harus pindah tempat atau tidak. Tapi pilihan final yang ia pilih adalah, _'Masa bodo lah, toh dia juga ngga kenal gue. Gue cuma perlu ijin duduk di depannya, colokin charger, terus lanjut ngerjain soal. Kelar.'_

Tangannya menutup laptop Sony putihnya dan memasukkannya ke dalam tas. Kakinya mulai melangkah ke seberang ruangan sembari membawa _backpack_ yang hanya disampirkan salah satu saja di pundaknya.

"Um...tempatnya kosong ngga? Boleh duduk di sini?"

Pria itu mengalihkan pandangannya dari _cream_ berpola hati di cangkir _latté_ -nya yang sudah setengah rusak. Mata _midnight blue_ -nya bertemu dengan _crimson_ milik Kagami. Sedetik kemudian ia mengendikkan bahu, menyatakan kalau boleh-boleh saja ia duduk di hadapannya. Dengan begitu, Kagami pun duduk dan mengeluarkan laptopnya sebelum kemudian menyolokkan _charger_ laptop ke stop kontak di dekat kaki pria itu.

Matanya mulai menjamah kembali soal-soal yang sempat ia tinggalkan beberapa saat. Sesekali ia mencoret-coret penanya di atas kertas di pangkuannya. Terkadang ia juga berdecak kecil bila jawaban yang ia temukan tidak ada di _option_ jawaban.

Selang beberapa waktu ia mengerjakan soal dengan serius, ia merasa mendapat tatapan tajam dari seberang mejanya. Mencoba mengabaikan hal tersebut, ia kembali menghitung ulang soal yang belum ia temukan jawabannya.

"Jadi—" ucap pemuda di depannya, terpotong karena ia menyesap minumannya, "Dirimu adalah _freelancer_?" lanjutnya ketika ia sudah menaruh kembali cangkir porselain itu di meja.

Kagami tidak mengalihkan pandangannya dari layar laptop. "Aku hanyalah anak SMA."

"Benarkah? Kau memiliki badan yang cukup besar untuk ukuran anak SMA. Atlet?"

Kagami mengangguk.

"Apa?"

"Basket."

Pemuda di hadapannya terkekeh pelan, membuatnya terpaksa mengalihkan perhatiannya. "Ada apa?"

"Aku mantan atlet basket ketika SMA. Mau _one-on-one_ bersamaku?" tawarnya dengan seringai lebar terpampang jelas di wajahnya dan alisnya yang terangkat sebelah. "Omong-omong, namaku Aomine Daiki. Kalau kau sering membaca majalah _sport_ lokal kau pasti tahu persis siapa aku, hahaha." Ia tertawa, dan Kagami tidak tahu aspek apa yang lucu hingga membuatnya tertawa.

 _'Songong banget nih orang.'_

"Ha? Apa lo bilang barusan?"

"E-eh?! Elo tau gue barusan mikir apaan?"

"Lo barusan ngomong, bukan cuma mikir dalem hati, bego. Lagian ngga sopan banget sih ngomong sama orang tua pake lo-gue segala."

"Yang mulai duluan ngomong lo-gue siapa coba?"

Hening. Keduanya terdiam.

"Ngerjain apa sih? Sibuk banget."

"Mau tau banget."

"Iya dong."

"Najis. Udah ah, diem, gue lagi ngerjain _try out online_!"

Aomine ber-oh ria. Kagami mendengus.

"Oke gue diem," Aomine menggerakkan jarinya di depan mulutnya seperti mengunci, lalu membuang kunci imajiner tersebut ke sembarang arah.

"..."

"..."

"..."

"Jadi nama lo siapa?"

Kagami geram, wajahnya memerah karena menahan emosi yang meluap-luap di dadanya. Nampaknya orang di depannya ini adalah cobaan dari Yang Maha Kuasa untuknya di hari ini. Sudah disuruh diam, masih saja banyak bacot.

Sabar, Kagami. Orang sabar dicintai _Kami-sama_.

" _My name is_ Kagami. Taiga Kagami." Ia mengatakan itu dengan logat Engrish-nya yang sangat kental. Dan sepertinya Kagami mengatakan itu karena ia terinspirasi dari adegan dalam salah satu film _action_ favoritnya dulu selagi kecil. Itu tuh, _doube-o-seven_.

Aomine hanya dapat terdiam selagi menatap lurus pada Kagami. Tangannya di atas meja menopang dagu. Sedang Kagami salah tingkah sendiri karena ditatap intens seperti itu. Ia menundukkan kepalanya, kembali melihat deretan soal di layar laptopnya.

"Udah jam setengah sebelas ternyata," ujar pemuda _dim_ itu selagi menatap arloji di tangan kirinya. "Gue pergi, ada _meeting_ sama klien abis gini." Ia mulai bergegas dari tempat duduknya. Kagami mengalihkan pandangannya sejenak, menatap pemuda di hadapannya.

"Hei," panggil Kagami, pria itu menoleh. "Ngga kelupaan sesuatu?" tanya si _redhead_.

Aomine mengernyit heran menatap Kagami. Lalu sedetik kemudian ia menyeringai nakal dan...

CUP

Sesuatu yang lembut nan basah menempel di pipi Kagami.

"Sampai ketemu lagi, Kagami Taiga!" ia berlari keluar.

" _DAMMIT_! BUKAN, BEGO! BAYAR _BILL_ LO!" Kagami muring-muring sambil mengangkat secarik kertas _bill_ Aomine yang belum dilunasi.

* * *

 **OWARI**

* * *

 **A/N:**

Fuwaaah~! Alhamdulillah pekan ujian nasional dah kelar. Doakan hasilnya bagus ya, _readertachi_. Selain itu, semangat ya buat dedek-dedek SMP dan SD yang akan menghadapi UN *keprok keprok pake buku detik-detik sama SPM*

Dan...ini apaan lagi yang saya buat, abal banget wkwk. Ya sudah lah ya, yang penting mah...

SAYA SUDAH DAPAT KEMBALI KE DUNIA PER-FFN-AN INI WOOHOO! Menyenangkan sekali rasanya.

Seperti biasa, kritik dan saran yang membangun melalui **_review_** atau **_PM_** sangat sangat sangat saya harapkan.

Terima kasih sudah membaca!


End file.
